La misión del Guardián
by SamCharlieFriends
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Flynn Rider no hubiera sido la persona que rescatara a Rapunzel de la torre? Rapunzel quiere ver las luces flotantes pero nunca se imaginó que la persona que la ayudaría fuera el espíritu del hielo, o mejor dicho: Jack Frost. Mi segunda historia después de mucho tiempo ¡Dejen reviews please!


Ninguno de los personajes son míos, estos pertenecen a la compañía cinematográfica de DreamWorks y Walt Disney.

**Capitulo 1: La Misión. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Está nevando! - Exclamo con emoción la chiquilla de cabellos largos y dorados, se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la ventana, mientras observaba el espectáculo que el invierno le regalaba, era una de las increíbles cosas que podía observar desde la torre, se giró hacia su madre aun con los ojos llenos de emoción. - ¿Ya viste Mami? ¿No es increíble?

- Sí que lo es cariño.- Menciono sin importancia mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo de mano, la mujer tocaba sus propios parpados, mejillas y varias partes de todo su rostro constantemente, como para asegurarse de que ninguna arruga apareciera para arruinar la perfección de este. Rapunzel que aún era muy pequeña no entendía porque su madre se preocupaba tanto por una cosa como esa, ya que para la niña eso carecía de importancia y en realidad dudaba que lo entendiera en algún momento.

- Mami ¿Tu sabes quien hace la nieve? Creo que sería increíble poder tocarla y jugar un poco con ella. – Anhelo observando todo el paisaje que se dibujaba alrededor de la torre, la cascada cristalina en ese momento se encontraba congelada, igual que los árboles y todo el suelo cubierto completamente de nieve que seguía cayendo, carecían las flores y mariposas pero no importaba, creía que eso era millones de veces mejor, el invierno era su época del año favorita y solo esperaba que en algún momento su madre la dejara salir para que pudiera disfrutar un poco de ella.

- Hm… no se quien hace la nieve cariño, supongo que aparece por si sola así como las flores y la lluvia. – Se acercó a la niña tomándola por los hombros. – Mami no se siente bien, ¿Por qué no me cantas la canción que te enseñe hace unos meses? Siempre lo haces de maravilla.

- Está bien.

Ambas se sentaron mientras su madre tomaba un cepillo y comenzaba a cepillar el cabello de Rapunzel.

"_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue._

A los pocos segundos el cabello de Rapunzel comenzó a brillar de manera alucinante.

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue._

_A lo que fue…" _

Su madre sonrió complacida al notar como sus manos y su rostro rejuvenecían con la curiosa melodía, sabía perfectamente la razón y era por eso que nunca dejaría salir a Rapunzel al exterior, nadie debía enterarse de su poder y sobre todo no debían darse cuenta que ella era la princesa perdida.

- Mami está orgullosa de ti. – Le sonrió. – Te quiero mi niña.

- Yo te quiero más mami. – Respondió.

- No, yo te quiero aún más. – La mujer se levantó y miro la hora, comenzaba a hacerse tarde. – ¡Vaya! Que tarde es, será mejor que vayas a dormir.

- Pero no tengo sueño ¿No crees que pueda pintar un poco con las acuarelas que me compraste en mi cumpleaños anterior?

- Madre Gothel negó con la cabeza y dirigió a Rapunzel a su habitación.

- Es invierno Rapunzel, y cuando es invierno el sol suele meterse más temprano por lo tanto debemos irnos a la cama, no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz y pesques un resfriado ¿Verdad? - Advirtió, la niña se giró confundida hacia su madre.

- ¿Jack Frost?

- Olvídalo, anda vete a dormir y ponte la pijama.

Finalmente se fue a dormir con ese pensamiento a la cama, como odiaba cuando su madre no podía aclararle todas sus dudas.

¿Jack Frost?

_¿Quién era Jack Frost? _

**X**

Ese era el primer día del año que daba comienzo a la primavera, el invierno era remplazado por un clima más cálido, las flores comenzaban a salir y los pájaros a revolotear, Rapunzel como todos los días durante sus 16 años se encontraba mirando por la ventana, esperando que algo interesante pasara, ya había terminado de limpiar, jugar, leer todos los libros de los estantes y pintar los cuadros que no había terminado el día anterior. Suspiro y observo a su único y mejor amigo.

- Me parece que el día de hoy va a ser muy aburrido ¿Tu qué crees, Pascal?

El pequeño camaleón asintió con un poco de pesar, él también estaba bastante aburrido y Rapunzel lo podía detonar por el color que su amigo llevaba hoy en la piel: Gris Claro.

- Lo entiendo, tampoco quiero obligarte a que estés aquí todo el tiempo encerrado como yo ¿Por qué no vas un rato a pasear? Al menos tú si puedes salir.

El camaleón negó con la cabezita y se colocó en el hombro de Rapunzel para camuflajearse de rosa así como el color del vestido que ella portaba ese día.

- Así que quieres jugar a las escondidillas ¿Eh? ¡Juguemos entonces! – Sonrió divertida. – Pero me escondo yo primero ¿Vale?

El camaleón asintió mientras se tapaba los ojitos para que Rapunzel pudiera esconderse.

Pero algo los interrumpió.

- ¡RAPUNZEEEEL! – Grito su nombre una voz cantarina desde bajo de la torre. – Deja caer tu cabello, querida.

- ¿Madre? – Se preguntó confundida, pues no esperaba que su madre regresara tan rápido del viaje que había hecho, no es que no extrañara su presencia, claro que si lo hacía era su madre después de todo ¿No? Simplemente no la esperaba a tan poco tiempo de haberse ido.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto Rapunzel? –

- Y-ya ya voy madre. – Se apresuró a decir, le dedico a Pascal una mirada de advertencia mientras este se escondía tras una cortina.

- ¡RAPUNZEL! – Exclamo su madre desesperada.

Rapunzel obedeció, lanzo su cabello de casi 15 metros de largo por la ventana, en los últimos años este había crecido demasiado, pero siempre le restaba importancia, sabía que su cabello tenía algo especial y que debía ser protegido.

- A los pocos minutos su madre apareció, le dibujo una sonrisa y poco después le regalo un beso sobre la frente.

- Mi pequeña Rapunzel, ¿Me extrañaste? –

- Si madre. – Sonrió. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – Pregunto mientras ambas se sentaban.

- Estuvo bien, pero trate de llegar lo más rápido posible, sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola, por cierto mira lo que te eh traído. – La mujer saco un par de libros de la canasta que traía sobre uno de sus brazos, Rapunzel lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, madre. – Observo el título de dichos libros. _"Códices sobre el vuelo de los pájaros" "Fenomenología del Espíritu" _Y _"Mitologías y Leyendas Nórdicas". _- Se ven interesantes.

- Y lo son, fue muy difícil conseguirlos porque son pocas ediciones. – Agrego rápidamente. – Yo sé que te aburres en esta torre ¿Verdad? Pero nada que algunos libros no puedan arreglar.

- Pero madre…

- Nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres otra cosa? Pídemela, pero nada de salir de la torre, el mundo es peligroso y yo moriría de angustia si algo te pasara. – La abrazo y la atrajo contra sí. – Te quiero mi pequeña.

- Yo más mamá. – Respondió no muy convencida.

- Yo te quiero aún más. – Se separaron. – Ahora ¿Cantarías para mí? No me siento muy bien y sabes que eso me reconforta.

Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre dibujaba una última sonrisa.

.

Esa misma noche, Rapunzel se encontraba en su habitación leyendo los libros que su madre había traído para ella, comenzó con _"Fenomenología del Espíritu" _el cual había terminado enseguida, después de todo estar encerrada en la torre tenía sus ventajas y era el hecho de que gracias a los libros había aprendido infinidades de cosas que jamás en la vida creyó que aprendería.

- ¿Qué dices Pascal? ¿Cuál podría leer ahora? ¿_"Códices sobre el vuelo de los pájaros" o "Mitologías y Leyendas Nórdicas"? – _Pregunto enseñándole a su pequeño camaleón la portada de ambos libros, Pascal se quedó un momento pensando y al poco rato señalo el libro que la chica tenía en su mano derecha.

- ¿Mitologías? Bueno… supongo que estaría bien.

Y así empezó, abrió la primera página pero solo hablaba de algunas historias de héroes que salvaron a la sociedad Nórdica, dioses como Odín y su hijo el dios del Trueno, pueblos escandinavos y religiones, estaba pasando las páginas, una tras otra, devorando el libro con la mirada, hasta que leyó algo que capto su atención.

- ¿Qué? – La chica detuvo su lectura, leyendo la frase una y otra vez, como si realmente no captara lo que esas palabras trataban de decirle. – "_Y aparece Jack Frost la personificación de las heladas y el frío, dejando los patrones de helecho en las ventanas en las mañanas frías de invierno y pellizcando los extremos en el clima frío." _

- ¡JACK FROST! – Exclamo emocionada casi gritando, Pascal la miro confundido. - ¿No comprendes Pascal? ¡Es Jack Frost! Él es el que hace la nieve ¿No es increíble? – Volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la lectura, leyendo en voz alta. – _"Un espíritu travieso pero de buen corazón y dulce de invierno, le encanta jugar bromas a los otros espíritus y traer la diversión y alegría a los niños." _¿Lo ves, Pascal? ¿No sería interesante conocer a alguien así? Él es el ser del que me hablo mi madre hace tiempo, pero nunca me supo decir realmente quien era, ¡Y ahora gracias a este libro lo sé!

- Repunzel ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Su madre entro a la habitación, con una expresión somnolienta e irritada. - ¿Aun no duermes? Deberías hacerlo ya y dejar ese libro, no los traje para que no durmieras.

- ¡Mamá! – Si dirigió a la mujer casi corriendo. - Jack Frost ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Es el espíritu del invierno! Del que me hablaste hace años. –Sonrió emocionada mientras extendía a los ojos de su madre la hoja del libro donde especificaban hablar sobre dicho espíritu.

- Rapunzel… - Gothel suspiro. – No estoy para soportar boberías sobre seres fantásticos, no existen ¿Comprendes? Jack Frost solo es una expresión, nunca pensé que te lo tomarías tan enserio.

- Pero es que…

- Vete a dormir ahora ¿Quieres? – Se alejó y se llevó la vela que alumbraba la habitación que ahora estaba en penumbras, finalmente su madre desapareció cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo.

- No va a ser tan fácil. – Susurro con una sonrisa, iluminando la habitación con una pequeña vela que tenía guardada mientras continuaba nuevamente con su lectura.

**XX**

- Mamá… cumplo 18 y quería decirte que es lo que deseo de cumpleaños.

Estaba harta, no quería estar un día más encerrada dentro de la torre y pensaba que… si se lo pedía de manera amable y clara quizás su madre la dejaría salir. Cada año durante su cumpleaños por la noche muchas luces de color dorado provenían de algún lugar para alumbrar todo el cielo y quería saber lo que realmente eran, por una extraña razón sabía que eran para ella, lo presentía, algo dentro de sí le indicaba que fuera y hacer todo lo posible para descubrir que significaban.

- Lo eh deseado desde varios cumpleaños de hecho. – Susurro y acaricio su cabello de forma nerviosa, pasando sus dedos a través de él.

- Por favor Rapunzel, basta… no más balbuceos, detesto cuando empiezas a balbucear. – Su madre la miro. – Es muy irritante. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina sin tomar importancia a lo que su hija acababa de decirle.

Una expresión de angustia apareció en la mirada de Rapunzel, miro a Pascal y este le mostró su apoyo, la chica suspiro fuerte para relajarse antes de hablar.

- ¡Quiero ver las luces flotantes! – Dijo por fin.

- ¿Qué? – Su madre la miro como si no entendiera.

- Bueno… esperaba que me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes. – Respondió mientras se dirigía al mural que había hecho sobre su pared, un cielo oscuro era iluminado por cientos de luces y ella misma se encontraba sentada observándolo.

- Ah… hablas de las estrellas.

- No es así, eh estudiado las estrellas y siempre son constantes, pero estas aparecen sin falta en mi cumpleaños, necesito verlas madre y no desde mi ventana sino en persona.

- ¿Quieres salir de la torre? – Pregunto relativamente. – Rapunzel me parece que hace tiempo habíamos tenido esta conversación ¿No?

- Si mamá, pero eso fue hace años… ahora soy mayor y si voy contigo nada va a pasarme.

- ¿Sabes porque estamos en la torre?

- Si madre… pero es que… - Gothel coloco uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de su hija impidiéndole hablar.

- El mundo está lleno de peligros Rapunzel, mucha gente quiere hacerte daño y siempre hay ladrones allá afuera esperando a que alguien este indefenso para atacarlo, indefenso como nosotras. Hiedra venenosa, sucios rufianes y hombres con colmillos ¿Sabes lo que es eso? No, no lo sabes porque si te enfrentas a ellos morirías.

Rapunzel se acercó asustada a su madre y le dio un abrazo ¿De verdad era todo cierto eso? Su madre no podía mentirle, sino ¿Por qué otra cosa la tendría encerrada? Su madre que aun la tenía sobre sus brazos la separo un poco para mirarla.

- Nunca me vuelvas a pedir una cosa como esa ¿Entendiste?

- Si madre…

**XXX**

- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al Canguro de Pascua no le agrada la nieve?

- ¡No, idiota! Lo que no me agrada es que tú estés tirándomelas a la cara.

Norte que estaba molesto e irritado se masajeo las cienes con desespero, ¿Hasta cuándo esos dos iban a dejar de pelear? Parecía que nunca, lo tenía comprobado cuando Frost tuvo que ser reclutado como Guardián para que pudieran derrotar a Pitch cuando trato de adueñarse del mundo, desde el principio Conejo se negaba a que Jack se uniera y pensó que una vez que Pitch estuviera derrotado todo iba a volver a la normalidad lo que incluía que Jack y Conejo se llevara bien, pero Norte estaba equivocado, que tonto había sido.

- ¿Podrían dejar de pelearse? ¡El fin de todo esto es alegrar a los niños no parecer uno de ellos!– Exclamo Norte molesto, un pequeño duende se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo con una taza de cocoa caliente, el hombre negó ante el gesto y el duendecillo se alejó.

- Chicos… deberían tomar la petición de Norte. - El hada de los dientes se acercó a ellos con expresión dulce tratando de calmarlos.

- No es mi culpa que el Canguro no aguante una pequeña broma.- Se rio Jack.

- ¡Soy un conejo, idiota! – Reclamo El conejo de Pascua mientras se acercaba violentamente.

- ¡Basta de pelearse! – Repitió Norte, acercándose para inspeccionar de cerca que no hubiera una pelea a golpes entre esos dos, el hada de los dientes un poco alarmada también se acercó.

- Como sea… - Respondió Jack restándole importancia. – No es mi culpa pensar que tienes la apariencia de un canguro. – Comenzó a reírse. – Estoy bromeando, no deberías tomártelo tan enserio.

Pero Conejo al parecer no iba a tranquilizarle, quería acercarse a Jack y proporcionarle un buen golpe para que aprendiera su lección, Norte trataba de detener a Conejo mientras Jack comenzaba a reírse y el hada de los diente se tapaba la boca con ambas manos con una expresión de angustia, los pequeños duendes comenzaron a amontonarse para observar la pelea y cargar pequeños letreros con las caras de Jack y Conejo mostrando su apoyo.

Sandman (Meme de cariño) también observaba dicha pelea con su tranquila pose de siempre, volteo hacia la Luna y noto que esta brillaba aún más de lo usual así como hace un tiempo cuando eligió a un nuevo guardián, era extraño, meme no podía entender lo que decía y se alarmo un poco, trato de alertar a los demás guardianes pero estos seguían con la pelea de Jack y Conejo.

Un signo de exclamación apareció en la cabeza de meme pero al parecer nadie noto que este trataba de decir algo, de verdad odiaba no poder hablar en un momento como ese, un suspiro de irritación salió de su boca y tomo un duendecillo de los que se encontraban en la multitud y comenzó a moverlo de manera violenta haciendo sonar la campanilla de su cabeza.

Todos se giraron prestándole atención y el guardián con un rápido movimiento señalo hacia la Luna para que entendieran lo que quería decirles.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Norte? – Pregunto Conejo, ya que al igual que Sandman tampoco entendía lo que realmente quería decirles.

- No lo sé… - Confeso. – Nunca había actuado de manera tan rara. – Agrego refiriéndose a la Luna.

Jack también la miro y sintió como las orbitas de sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, se levantó de un brinco y se fue volando del lugar dejándolos a todos estupefactos excepto a Norte que por fin entendió todo.

- ¡JACK! – Grito el Hada de los dientes y trato de retomar el mismo vuelo que su amigo pero Norte la detuvo.

- No le sigas. – Expreso tranquilo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto confundida.

- La Luna no ha requerido de nosotros en este momento, tal parece que le ha propuesto a Jack una misión que solo él puede y deberá cumplir.

Finalmente todos se miraron confundidos pensando cual sería la misión que solamente el chico de Hielo debía cumplir.

_Y nadie más que él. _

* * *

**Hellou! ¿Como están todos? Bueno esta es la segunda historia que escribo aquí en fanfiction después de muchooooooo tiempo, la primera historia que hice fue de Harry Potter y realmente resulto un completo desastre, pero nuevamente me anime a escribir y que mejor sobre estas dos historias que me cautivaron desde el momento que las vi, la pareja es un tanto extraña porque son de historias completamente diferentes pero realmente me encantan, y bueno ustedes son los lectores y me parece de gran importancia su opinión, comentarios así que ¡Anímense! Porque me encantaría aunque sea un cortito review para seguir la historia. **

** ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
